


The need to touch

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, alter ego, involuntary pining, subconcious crush, video surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase walked into the lab and blinked, when it didn't disappeare he blinked again, because for the first time in a very long time, Chase Davenport was confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The need to touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally my first Lab Rats fic. It was fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I got nothing

Chase stood in front of the lab doors staring at the scene in front of him. He took a few steps forward and then blinked. When it didn't disappear he blinked again, because for the first time in a very long time Chase Davenport was totally, utterly and completely confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked taking a few steps forward towards the bionic capsules where Adam and Bree were standing. Hanging directly above them was a large white banner that had 'INTERVENTION' written across it in big red letters.

"Chase this is an intervention." Bree said walking over to grab her brothers arm and pull him into the open seat in front of them.

"An intervention? An intervention for what, being more intelligent than both of you." He snickered although neither of his siblings seemed amused...

"Nope," Bree started making her way back to Adam before she twirled around to face him. "An intervention for your PDA's toward Leo."

"PDA?"

"It means public displays of affection." Adam chimed folding his arms over his chest.

"Wow," Chase started, "How long did it take you to memorise that one."

Adam fumed, "Hey I know stuff, Chase!"

"Adam, stop! Its obvious he's just trying to avoid the topic by picking a fight with you." The sister of the three said giving a smirk.

Adam gasped a look of betrayal appearing on his face,"Oh no you're not."

Chase snorted, "I'm not avoiding the topic, you two are being ridiculous. There's nothing going on between me and Leo."

"The only reason for that is cause Leo's too oblivious to notice." Bree said leaning against one of the capsules.

"Too oblivious to notice what?"

Adam rolled his eyes, "Dude, your always touching him."

The genius of the three gave them an incredulous look, "I'm always touching him? I don't touch him any more than you guys do."

"No," Bree corrected, "You always touch him when were the only one's around or when you two are alone. Chase, you do it so much you don't even realise when you do it."

"I am not!" Chase realised that he sounded like a five year old being told he liked a girl and trying to desperately argue that he didn't. But he couldn't help it. They were being stupid he couldn't be acting they way they say he is.

"Oh really? When we get back from a mission what's the first thing you do?" The girl asked with her eyes narrowed towards him.

"We give mr. Davenport a missions report and then I take a sho-"

'BZZZZZ!'

A loud buzzing sound went off interrupting him, "Wrong," Adam said, Chase only just realised that he was holding something in his hands. "you go over to Leo and touch his shoulder or lean over him and when he isn't around the first thing you say is: Where's Leo?"

"No I don't-"

"When Leo is asking us for help, for whatever mess he's gotten himself into, where are you usually standing?"

"With you guys."

'BZZZZZZ!'

"Wrong! You're always standing next to him with your arm around his shoulders." Adam said with a big smile.

"I don't think that-"

"When Leo went out on a date with Janelle, what were you doing?" Bree looked like she was about to burst with excitement obviously this was her trump card.

"That question doesn't even make sense I couldn't have been touching him then I was here with you guys!"

'BZZZZZZ!'

"Wrong! You were in the kitchen with Tasha asking questions about Janelle."

"And what did he do when Leo got home?" Bree's smile grew along with Adam's.

"He ran up to Leo and asked about his date," Chase started to protest but the taller teen finished, "with his arm tossed around Leo's neck."

"I swear you moved so fast I though we might have switched powers again."

"I don't like Le-"

'BZZZZZ!'

"Yes you do."

Chase gave an exasperated sigh, "No-"

'BZZZZZZ!'

"I-"

'BZZZZZZ!'

"-don't."

'BZZZZZZ!'

"Would you stop that!"

"Do you like Leo?" Adam asked.

"No."

'BZZZZZZ!'

"Sorry Chase, can't stop until you start telling the truth."

"You're so into him, his kidneys are getting crowded." Bree started walking to the side, "if even Adam noticed then you've gotta know something's up."

"Yeah... Wait... Hey I notice stuff Bree!"

Chase stood up, "You two are being ridiculous."

Just then the lab doors opened and Tasha walked in, "Hey kids, have you seen Donald? The microwave malfunctioned again, its the last time I let him fix something." She walked towards them and stopped next to one of the tables. "What's the sign for?"

"Apparently this is my 'intervention'." Chase scoffed.

"Oh, cause of how you're always touching Leo, " she started leaning against the table, "I'm glad you're finally doing something about it, it was getting painful to watch."

Chase's eyes went wide.

"Told you so." Bree said triumphantly.

"I don't like him!"

'BZZZZZZZ!'

Chase turned to glare at his brother who looked like he was about to explode with laughter.

"Tasha, could you please tell Chase about the time Leo and Janelle went out on their first date."

"Yes, please tell them that I was simply asking you-"

"Asking," Tasha raised an eyebrow at the bionic teen, "you mean interrogating right. I swear I felt like I was some kind of mass murderer being asked where I hid the bodies."

Chase sank back into his chair, "You can't be serious!"

The lab doors opened again and Donald walked in, "Hey guys, why's the microwave oozing brown slime?"

Tasha turned to face him eyes fixed in a glare, "Because you fixed it mr. Super genius."

He stopped, "Oh, well I can totally fix that."

"No you're not!" She took a few steps towards her husband jabbing her finger in his chest, "You are buying me a new one, I don't want gremlins jumping out of the microwave the next time I try to make popcorn."

"But honey I-" Donald stopped when he noticed the sign, "Who's intervention is this?"

"Chase's." Adam said.

"Why?"

"They think I'm touching Leo more than is appropriate." Chase said folding his arms. If anyone is going to see how ludicrous this is its mr. Davenport.

"That's not true." Donald said making Chase give a sigh of relief.

"See I told you so."

"Isn't it perfectly normal for Chase to touch Leo more than he should. I mean their dating right, so why's it such a big deal?"

Chase jumped from his seat, "Were not dating!"

"You're not?" The scientist said looking up in thought, "Well then it is inappropriate. Good call guys." He finished giving a smile to the other two bionic teens.

"Chase your a logical guy, it is clear we won't convince you until we have proof." Bree started, "Its a good thing we do."

Chase froze, 'Proof?'

"Eddie!" Adam called with a bright smile.

A panel in the wall lit up and the home system spoke, "What do you want? I was in the middle of watching the terminator. By the way do you kids want to take a trip to the electronics factory?"

Bree gave an annoyed sigh, "Eddie, could you please play back all the footage you have on Chase and Leo when they were in the same room together?"

"Let me guess, Einstein doesn't know he likes shrimpy yet?" The program said somehow managing to give Chase the 'you're an idiot' look.

"I don't l-"

'BZZZZZZ!'

Chase rubbed his temples, all that buzzing was giving him a headache. "Just play the footage, at least this way you'll see that you're all wrong."

And so they watched, and watched... And watched. All the footage from the minute that Leo first met Adam, Bree and Chase till just the day before.

At first there was nothing wrong Chase didn't see what they were all getting so worked up about that is until he noticed something weird.

It looked like an ordinary day and Leo was doing his homework in his room, when Chase came in and he asked if the bionic teen could help him. Which he did.

That wasn't all that weird but Chase saw how he unconsciously kept moving closer to Leo, too close in fact.

Why was he sitting so close? He was watching the video footage right now and he could still see Leo's homework perfectly from where he's sitting. He had bionic sight for goodness sakes so why was he sitting so close.

Things only got worse from there.

Subtle touching, staring and standing way too close for it to be strictly platonic. Chase cringed when Eddie played back the conversation he had with Tasha when Leo went out with Janelle.

It really did sound like an interrogation.

The worst event happened just the night before. They were all sitting on the couch along with the rest of the house watching T.V, when Leo fell asleep and slumped his head on Chase's shoulder. The bionic teen had his arm around the boy and started stroking Leo's cheek, it was a totally unconscious move cause Chase's eyes were fixed on the screen in front of them. Its like his hand was moving of its own will.

Why didn't he notice?

The video stopped playing.

"There. Got it kid, you like shrimpy. Now get over it, I'm going back to the terminator." With that Eddie disappeared.

The entire room was silent with the exception of a few beeping sounds coming from the contraptions around the room. Adam, Bree, Tasha and Donald all held there breath and waited.

"Oh My God."

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Bree slumped against one of the capsule's, "Finally!"

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?!" Chase asked glaring at the room.

"Duh, were telling you now." Adam said rolling his eyes.

"Well I thought Leo would've noticed and confronted you about it by now." Tasha said almost sitting on the table, "clearly my son is oblivious."

"That's what I said." Bree chimed.

Chase's head was spinning, did he really like Leo like that? According to the video he clearly did. Why didn't he notice? Why didn't he realise that he was constantly invading the boys personal space? Why did he like him? What triggered this behaviour in the first place?

Just then the lab doors opened and he froze. Everyone in the house was already in the lab meaning that it could only be one person.

"Hey people, get ready for your daily dose of, Leo Dooley."

Chase turned and saw Leo walking into the lab. He started to panic, his mind running a million miles an hour. He couldn't focus, couldn't think.

Unfortunately Chase had an automatic response to panic during a stressful situation.

A commanding officer by the name of Spike.

"Hey there short stuff." Spike said in his usual baritone voice walking over to Leo.

Bree leaned towards Adam as she whispered, "Is that Spike?"

"Hey..." Leo took a few steps back, "Mom, what are you all doing down here? And why's Spike staring at me like that?"

Tasha stood still staring at the two like the rest of them. She quickly nudged her husband, "Donald?"

"I have no idea." He answered.

They all watched as Spike stalked towards Leo until the boy realised that something was obviously wrong, "Well you guys seem busy, so I'll just go." and made a run for it.

But before he could get to the lab's doors, Spike grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back. He lifted Leo up and slammed him into a wall.

"OW! Careful with the merchandise, Captain Commando." Leo said trying to pull himself loose.

"Hey Shrimpy!" Spike said loudly making Leo's head snap up to look at him. "You. Me. Dating. Now!"

"WHAT?!" Leo's eyes went impossibly wide.

"You heard me."

Before Leo could repeat his question, because clearly there was some kind of misunderstanding, Spike smashed his lips against Leo's in a searing kiss.

There was a collective gasp in the room as Adam, Bree, Tasha and Donald watched the two in front of them. Spike pulled back and gave a sadistic grin while Leo just stared back completely confused.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with you."

Suddenly he leaned back, "Leo?" Chase was back. He stared back at the boy wondering why he had him up against the wall. When the memories of what happened a few minutes ago came flooding back, he blushed and quickly set Leo down looking around the room.

"What happened?"

Adam and Bree burst out in laughter, while Tasha just stared at him in total and complete shock. Donald looked like he was having a seizure as he tried to piece together a sentence.

"Well you-you see... What happened wa- was that... Shoot I got nothing."

"Chase," the bionic teen turned around and stared down at Leo who looked like he was trying to find the right words, "I think Spike likes me."

Chase went bright red as his bionic siblings started laughing even louder.

"Best intervention ever!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
